A new life
by Mew24
Summary: This is the story about Chiros unknown cousin Angel. Her friends calls her Mew. This is how it started.
1. Chapter 1

Mew24: Well... Here it is: My prologue for my fan-fic. It is kind of short. I dont own Monkey-Team or anything that is related to them. If you dont like it, then dont read it. No flames, please. But just in case: Hey guys! Are you ready? All the fire-departments in the world stands ready with their hoses! The chief: Yes, we are all ready! Mew24: Ok, then lets get started then.

* * *

**Prologue:**

It was after midnight. A car was driving fast through the forest. The old man was in a hurry. His granddaughter was going too turning from 11 to 12 years old. She was sleeping over at a friends house at the moment. He rememberd when she was just 3 days old and her mother, his daughter had died. He had packed his stuff together and taked the little one with him. They had left Shuggazoom and moved to Earth. He had taken good care of her and teached her the ways of martial-arts but it was one thing he had never told her and that was that she was born with the Power Primate and the fact that she had a 2 year-older cousin that was still living in Shuggazoom. His friends there had told him that the boy, Chiro was now a guardian and was living with the Monkey-Team. He was so proud over both of them, altough Chiro did not know about them. But now, Angel was old enough too find out everything. He had decided too tell her everything she needed too know. He sighed, he should be there in any moment now. Suddenly, a strange looking creature jumped out infront of the car! "What the heck" the old man yelled and hit the breaks! The creature disappeard but the car spinned around before it collisioned with a big tree! The old man died at once but before he died, he was thinking of his granddaughter. At the same time the old man died, the girl named Angel woke up with a shriek! She just knew that her beloved grandfather was dead and that she was now all alone. They have had a sort of connection between mind but now she could not sense him anymore! She could not calm down. In the shadows of a bunch of trees, the creature looked at the car-wreck. It smirked and said quietly to itself: "And now, everything can begin. My master will be pleased." It then disappeard without a trace.

* * *

Mew24: Well... Thats it for now. I hope you liked it. Be sure too comment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mew24: Ok and here it is: Chapter 1! fanfare! Just like before, I have the whole worlds fire-departments with me. Just in case, someone would send me a flame. Well, enough talking! Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter one: You have visitors.**

"Angel! Wait! Come back!"

Angel ignored the cry and continued too running as fast as she could! He was really gone! She had sensed it but still it was hard too believe it. She could feel the tears that was pouring from her eyes.

How could this happen, she wonderd and started too slow down a little bit. Why did it happen anyway, she continued too wonder.

The police-officer and Molly, Angels friend and her mother looked after Angel when she turned around the corner and vanished out of sight. The police-officer sighed.

"I am really sorry about her loss" he said and looked at the lady. "I really am."

"Its ok" said Mollys mother and looked up back at the officer. "She has been like that all night since she dreamed that horrible dream. But still it is sad."

The police-officer nodded. This was the part about his job that he hated. Too bring a family-member bad news. He suddenly rememberd something!

"Does she have any relatives left" he asked.

"Not that I know of" said Mollys mother sadly. "Poor girl!"

Meanwhile, Angel had reached the park. It was one of her favorite-spots. She sat down on a park-bench and started too cry. It was still early and there were no people around. She hated too cry in public. She had always been a sort of tomboy. She did not care about boys, make-up or clothes.

When the police-officer had left, then Angel showed up. She was done crying and she was now hungry. Molly had left, Angel guessed that she wanted too tell everybody she knew what had happened. Mollys mother was sitting down at the table and showed that she wanted too talk too her. Angel sat down next too her and waited.

"Angel, as you know. You are now all alone" Mollys mother started. "I am worried about what will happen too you now."

"I will be just fine" said Angel, sounded more calm then she felted. "My grandfather has some friends around here. Maybe I can stay with one of them until I am old enough too get my own place."

"But..." Mollys mother did not like the idea of a young girl living with an old man.

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away. A friend too Angels grandfather walked down too the basement too make a call. It was time too call the Monkey-Team.

In Shuggazoom, it was still night when the call came in. A silver-monkey walked in to the main-room, yawning. I hope this is importent, he thaught and answeard. It was a man.

"Monkey-Team, this is Antauri speaking" said the silver-monkey.

"Hi. I have something importent too tell you, Antauri" said the man.

"Who is this" asked Antauri but the man just shaked his head.

"That is not importent but the importent thing is that you and Monkey-Team comes to Earth, right now" said the man.

Antauri, who was now clearly awake gave the man a stare. Was he serious?

"Why do we have too come to Earth" asked Antauri.

"So... You dont know?" The man looked shocked.

"Know what" asked Antauri, now irritated.

"That Chiro has a cousin here on Earth!"

It took Antauri a little while too completley understand what the man had just said. Was it possible, really possible that there could be a relative to Chiro?

" Tell me all about it" said Antauri eagerly. And the man beginned too tell him everything. "...and now she is all alone. You must come quickly" the man ended.

"Yes. You are absolutley right" said Antauri. "We will come at once."

"Good" the man sounded relieved. "We will make sure that she has her things packed and everything. Bye."

"Bye" said Antauri and hung up.

Antauri turned around and ran too wake up Chiro and the others. They had too pick up a new member of the Monkey-Team, Angel.

" I cant still believe the fact that I have a cousin" said Chiro while the Super-Robot flew through space.

"Yeah, me neither" said a red monkey. "I mean, come on. How can we be sure that she really is Chiros cousin, anyway" he added and looked at the others.

"I could feel that he was telling the truth, Sprx" said Antauri.

"Well... If Antauri trusts the man then so will I" said a yellow monkey.

"But Nova..." Sprx started but was interrupted by a green monkey that was enterering the controll-room.

"There, we go. All done" he said with a smile.

"What is done, Otto" asked both Chiro and Sprx.

"Her room of course" answeard a blue monkey that came in after Otto.

"So... What do you think, Gibson" asked Chiro.

Gibson just shrugged.

Meanwhile on Earth, Angel was packing her stuff. She was curios. One of her grandfathers closest friends had told her that she had a 2 year-older cousin that lived in another city and he was on his way too pick her up. She looked around too see if she had missed something and then she picked up her sport-bag and left the room and the house that she had lived in for almost 12 years. She stopped at the gate and gave the house a last look.

"Hey Angel!" Angel turned around, just too see that the schools bullie, Ivan was standing just a few metres away from her.

"Hi Ivan" she said annoyed but he didnt hear her. He was starring at the car that was full with her things.

"What is going on here" he asked and glared at her. She glared back.

"I am moving" she said. "My grandfather has died and I am moving to a cousin that is living in another city" she added.

Ivan stared at her for a moment, turned on his heels and ran away! Angel looked confused after him.

"Are you coming" the man asked and Angel jumped into the car and they took off to the mans house. Angels cousin would pick her up there.

Meanwhile in space, the Monkey-Team was battling a ship that was made of bones! It was the Citadell of Bone. Skeleton-Kings ship. He had started too following them and now they tried too chase him off! After a short but intense battle, the Monkey-Team won and once again setted of towards Earth without knowing that the Citadell of Bone was now following them on a distance.

The Skeleton-King could sense that the Monkey-Team was going too Earth too pick up someone. He didnt know who but he did not care less. He was on his way there too. He was going too pick someone up as well.

"Well, there it is" said Gibson. "The planet Earth."

"Wow" said Otto. "Its so beautiful!"

"Where are we going too land" asked Sprx. Antauri gave him the coordinates and they landed behind the house in the backyard.

Angel, who had listen too music through the phones did not hear when Monkey-Team landed or that the doorbell was ringing in the hall. When she was done with listening to the music, she had started too reach for her sport-bag when she heard the man calling: "Angel, you have visitors!"

She looked up and heard someone come running through the hallway and someone shouted: "Hey Otto! Wait for us!"

The door to the living-room flung open and in the doorway stood a green monkey! Angel stared at the monkey.

"Are you Otto" she asked. She was surprised when the monkey replied and said: "Yes, thats me."

Angel stood up and was starting too walk towards the monkey when suddenly a boy showed up behind Otto. They stared at each other. Chiro, who had been nervous, felt that he liked his cousin. She was pretty with that long, silverblonded hair and she had dark-green eyes. She had tied up her curly hair in a pony-tail. She also had a black t-shirt with a grey dragon emblem on it, blue jeans and silver and white colored sneakers. He smiled at her and reached out his right hand.

"I am Chiro, your cousin" he said friendly. "So... Angel? Are you ready" he asked.

Angel took a good look at her cousin. And she felt that she could trust him. He had black hair with blue eyes and he was wearing a jump-suite in the colors white and orange. She liked that combination. She reached out her right hand and grabbed his.

"I was born ready" she said with a big smile on her face!

* * *

Mew24: And there you have it! To be continued. Be sure too comment, no flames please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mew24: Well and here it is: Chapter 2. Enjoy!

Skele-Mandarin: Why would they? It took you a while.

Mew24: I have been busy, OK? And by the way... I do NOT own Astral.

**Chapter 2: You are NOT from Earth, right?**

" I had no idea that I had a cousin, until now" said Angel while she shaked Chiros hand. "Neither did I " said Chiro and smiled at Angel. "Come on, we have too go." "Wich city do you live in" asked Angel while she studied Otto closely. "In Shuggazoom" said Otto with a big smile on his face.

Angel blinked. Shuggazoom?

Meanwhile in the outskirt of the town, Skeleton-King and Skele-Mandarin had landed with the Skeleton-Kings dragon.

"You know where too find him, right" asked the Skeleton-King and looked down at the Mandarin-clone. "Yes, my lord. I will bring him to you" said Skele-Mandarin and disappeard without a trace.

Skeleton-King took a good look around. He had sensed the boy and the girl aswell but he could also feel that there was another force moving about. It was evil, he could sense that but it was not familiar too him. He could sense that this force was a rival towards him. He hated this new evil! HE was the one who should rule the universe not this... new evil. He feelt irritated. He wished he knew the name of this rival. He decided too just wait and see what would happen.

A couple of blocks away from the house where Angel and Chiro was, Ivan was lying on his bed crying his heart out! How could Angel just leave him? He had never told her or anyone else but he had a secret crush on her since the first time he saw her. That was why he had been teasing her, just too make sure that she would notice him. But now, she was moving, leaving him behind! How could she, how dared she? He could feel an anger building up inside of him. He would show her! She will be sorry!!!! Suddenly, his bedroom-door flunged open! Ivan turned around on his bed and he was stunned! In the doorway a monkey with horns and a sword was standing and glared at him with a smirk on his face. And Ivan starred at the face! One of his eyes was white and pink!

"My master wants too meet you" said the monkey. Ivan blinked. "Huh? Parten?" The monkey sighed. "I said that my master want too see you" it said sounded irritated. "Who are you? And how can I understand you" asked Ivan pussled. The monkey smirked. "My name is Mandarin" said Skele-Mandarin. " I was cloned from the real Mandarin and your parents are my masters servents. Thats why you can understand me." Ivan looked at Skele-Mandarin while a smirk was spreading on his face. "Would I have a chance too take out a revenge on Angel" he asked. Skele-Mandarin nodded. "Then lets go" said Ivan with an evil smile on his face.

"Shuggazoom?" Angel looked at Chiro in confuse. "I have never heard about it before" she said.

Chiro opened his mouth too start explaining when suddenly a yellow monkey showed up behind him. "Are you guys coming?" Angel could hear on the voice that it was a female when suddenly another thing came to mind. "How can I understand what the monkeys are saying" she asked. The yellow monkey suddenly noticed and walked up to her and reached out her hand. "Hello Angel. My name is Nova" she said with a smile. Angel felted that she liked both Otto and Nova. "Hi Nova" said Angel and grabbed Novas hand. "I was going to explain to her where Shuggazoom is" said Chiro. "No time for that" said Nova and letted go of Angels hand. "We have too leave before the other humans finds out about our precense. Are you all set" she added and looked at Angel. "Yeah, I am all set" said Angel confused. She grabbed her sport-bag when suddenly a thought strucked her, she turned around and looked at Chiro, Otto and Nova and took a really good look at them. "What is it" asked Chiro worried. "You guys are NOT from Earth, right" asked Angel.

Meanwhile, Skele-Mandarin had bringed Ivan to the Skeleton-King. The Skeleton-King looked down at Ivan and smiled evilly.

"And so, we finally meet" he said. "Your parents told me that you were more then ready too become my loyal servent." "Yes, I am" said Ivan with an evil smile. "Well, then" said the Skeleton-King and pointed his wand at Ivan. "I will give you powers that no one else has and ever will have." "Cool" said Ivan. A sharp purple ray of evil magic flew from the wand and hitted Ivan. Ivan started too laugh evilly. He had never felted so powerful in his entire life!!!!! "Well, Ivan. Come along" said the Skeleton-King. "Dont call me that anymore" said Ivan angrily. The Skeleton-King and Skele-Mandarin gave him a glare. "What should I call you then" asked the Skeleton-King. "My name is from now on, Astral" said Astral with a smirk. The Skeleton-King shrugged. "Come along, Astral. We have too go" said the Skeleton-King and both Astral and Skele-Mandarin jumped on board at the Skeleton-Kings dragon and flew to the Citadell of Bone.

"Its a long story" said Chiro. Angel looked at them for a long time. "Have you changed your mind" asked Nova worried. "You know... I have always wanted too travel in space and look for some adventure" said Angel and smiled widely. "And this is my chance and I will take it" she added and ran out the door. "Come on" she shouted. "Lets go!"

Mew24: Well, to be continued!


End file.
